1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vending machines, and in particular, to vending machines stocked with vertical stacks of vendable items, and further to vending machines with vertical stacks of containers in columns in a vending machine.
2. Problems in the Art
Vertical stacks are one way to store and dispense vendable items in vending machines. For certain items, this is an efficient and effective way to store a maximum number of vendable items. This is an important consideration in the field of vending. The more items that can be stored in the machine the less often is the need to restock.
An example of a vertical stack vending machine can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,516, issued Aug. 11, 1998 to inventors Wittern, et al., which is incorporated by reference herein.
It is becoming more difficult to produce vending machines that universally vend a variety of vendable items. A primary reason is the present availability of a much larger variety of shapes, sizes, and types of containers for the vendable items. For example, with respect to vendable drinks, there previously were predominately twelve-ounce cylindrical cans or 12 to 16 ounce glass bottles of substantially similar dimensions. Today can size and shapes may differ. However, differences are particularly prevalent with respect to bottles. Sizes can range up to one liter or more. Bottles may be plastic, glass or metal. They may have long necks or short necks. They may have slim necks or wide necks. Long necks, shorter necks or even longer or shorter overall dimensions exist. Different containers can even contain different footprints and crosssectional shapes.
Still further, consumers are demanding more selections. Marketing decisions by manufacturers and retailers are being made to present more selections to consumers.
To accommodate a wider variety of selections and container shapes may require separate column set-ups for each different size/type of product. This can be time consuming and labor intensive for the vending machine operator. It can also make the machines more expensive. It is better if minimal time is spent setting up, changing, or restocking machines. The quicker the operator can get from machine to machine, the better.
Most vending machines do not exceed as certain housing size. Therefore, due to size constraints, there are a limited number of columns per machine. One approach has been to place different products in the same column. For example, a front vertical stack of products could be all of one type. A second vertical stack of products of another type could be placed behind the first stack but in the same column. Of course, the two stacks could be of the same product. A controller would control the dispensing of the product from the correct stack in the column.
The foregoing describes the efficient use of space inside of vending machine by using the space from front to back in one column for different products. This would allow more selections of different products for each vending machine. However, one problem with this arrangement is restocking. There is a need to have separation between forward and rearward vertical stacks in the column and maintenance of the stacks in their generally vertical orientation for smooth dispensing. There is normally a back wall, a middle separator, and a front retainer. To allow restocking of the back vertical stack, the middle separator must provide enough space for the vending machine operator to reach through from front to back in the column. The middle separator conventionally comprises flanges or pieces extending inwardly from sidewalls of the column towards each other. This middle separator needs to extend inwardly far enough to hold the vertical stack vertical, yet allow the reach-through. The back wall can generally be solid across because there is no need to reach past the back wall.
However, the front retainer cannot be solid across the front of the column and at the same time allow a reach-through. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,207 shows inwardly extending members at the front of the column. They extend far enough inwardly to hold the front vertical stack vertical, but leave a large enough opening for a reach through. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,207 also discloses that these retainers can be adjustable forwardly or rearwardly for different size containers. They still have inward extension but enough opening to reach through.
Other attempts use a web, net, bar, or screen that extends across the fronts of all columns. When restocking, the web, net, bar or screen is retracted from all columns to get access thereto. These sort of devices serve only to retain items in the forward most vertical stacks from falling out once the door to the vending machine is open. They do not assist very much in maintaining the front stack vertically for smooth dispensing and to deter wedging or misalignments that could deter smooth dispension. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.
It is therefore principal object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a retainer for a vertical stacked vending machine that improves over or solves at least some of the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention include an apparatus and method as previously described which:
(1) holds and maintains the front most vertical stack vertical; PA0 (2) retains the front most stacked vertical yet is adjustable forwardly or rearwardly for different size or types of containers; PA0 (3) extends substantially across the entire vertical stack when in a first position yet allows almost complete access across the column when in a second position; PA0 (4) is economical and efficient; and PA0 (5) is durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.